The present invention relates to a handle for a utensil or tool such as a pan. More particularly, the present invention relates to a handle with a structure configured to facilitate manual lifting and movement by the user's hand.
It is generally known to provide a handle for a utensil or tool such as a pan. Such known handles typically include a single thick metal shaft or bar and may include a grip that has been compression molded to the shaft.
However, such known handles have several disadvantages. For example, known handles typically include a non-contoured grip configuration and substantial heat conductivity due to the thick metal shaft or bar, which tend to make such known handles uncomfortable to use (e.g., fatigue and heat felt by the hand of the user) as well as expensive to manufacture (e.g., materials and labor costs).
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a handle for a utensil or tool such as a pan that has a structure configured to facilitate manual lifting and movement by the user's hand. It would also be advantageous to provide a contoured and ergonomic handle that is better balanced and more comfortable during use. It would further be advantageous to provide a handle that requires less material to manufacture and yet still provides comparable rigidity to known handles. It would further be advantageous to provide a handle that dissipates heat effectively and efficiently. It would be desirable to provide for a handle having one or more of these or other advantageous features. To provide an inexpensive, reliable, and widely adaptable handle that avoids the above-referenced and other problems would represent a significant advance in the art.